Hadrian Addams
by sexyassassin666
Summary: Dumbles left Hadrian at Petunias doorstep. She called her cousin Tish. Harem. Slash. Swearing. Blood. Gore. Violence. And probably a few naughty scenes. Not for little kids. Don't flag or flame. No likey no ready. Un-beta'ed for now. On Hiatus. Planning a re-write.
1. Chapter 1

**Hadrian Addams**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, The Addams Family, or any other reference I may make in this story. (I will only be putting the disclaimer on the first chapter, but its meant to include the entire story.)

A/N: If I use an element from a different authors work, I will make a note of it either at the beginning or ending of the chapter. If I use something from your story and don't cite it, it is mostly because I forgot to. If this does occur, send me a message and I will rectify the situation and give credit to you. Thank you.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

**Chapter 1:**

The Dursley's were a normal family who drove a normal car, and lived in a normal house in a normal neighborhood.

Vernon Dursley worked in a nice, normal, respectable job at a drill manufacturing company. He would spend the day in his nice corner office. He would wake up at the same time every morning and stuff his portly body into a suit that barely contained his massive girth.

Petunia Dursley was the epitome of the perfect housewife. She took cleanliness to a new level of obsession. She would scrub and scrub till every surface sparkled. After all, a dirty home isn't normal. She wore dresses that looked as though they belonged in the '50s. Unlike her husband, she was thin and lanky with a long neck, reminiscent of a Giraffe. She also likes to tend her garden and eavesdrop on her neighbors, as any housewife is wont to do.

They had a young child. Though only one year old, Dudley Dursley was well on his way to becoming a clone of his father. This child was immense, weighing easily twenty pounds. He was one of, if not the most spoilt child in the entirety of Little Wingham. He was constantly shoving food into that gaping mawl he called a mouth. Any toy he wanted, he got.

The Dursleys prided themselves on their normalcy, but they had a dark secret. One they hoped would never see the light of day. For you see, whilst the Dursleys themselves were normal, Petunia's family was anything but.

Petunia's sister, Lily, was a witch. A black robe wearing, broomstick riding, wand waving, honest to gods witch. She had even gone to a school where magick was taught. That school was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is where Lily met James Potter, her husband. They had a beautiful son with raven hair and the largest emerald eyes. They named their child Hadrian James Potter. He was a child of Prophecy, the supposed savior. He was to be the smart, wise, kind, altogether good and light wizard that the world needed. Oh how wrong they were.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

When Petunia woke up that morning, she expected everything to follow her normal routine. What she didn't expect, was to find a baby on her doorstep along with the milk. When she saw it, her eyes widened and her breath came in shallow gasps. "Please, please don't be who I think you are." She mumbled to herself. When the babe opened its eyes, and met hers, she knew that she couldn't deny it no matter how much she wanted too. This was her nephew. Her life was ruined.

Once she got herself under control and could think clearly again, she grabbed the basket and ran back into the house, slamming the door behind her. 'Please don't let anyone have seen this god forsaken thing.'

"Petunia! Is breakfast ready?" Vernon yelled down the stairs. "Shit!" She whispered. "Almost dear" she yelled back. As she heard his feet on the stairs, she looked around wildly for some place to put the brat. Her eyes landed on the door to the cupboard under the stairs. She opened the door and put the baby in, praying that it didn't make a sound.

She hurried into the kitchen and quickly fried up some eggs and bacon. She set the table and served the breakfast as her husband came into the kitchen. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and digging in. Petunia could only watch in awe and disgust as the food was eaten with gusto, Vernon not pausing to chew or swallow. She tried to hide her shiver of disgust as she got up to wake and feed her Dudders. By the time she was finished feeding, washing, and changing his nappy, she could here Vernon's car pulling out of the Drive. She hurried downstairs and watched as he disappeared around a corner before running over to the cupboard and taking out young Hadrian. She quickly fed him some puréed apricots before rushing to her bedroom and grabbing out her address book. She flipped to the page under F (for freak) and Looked up her cousin Morticia. After calming down enough to not sound hysterical, she calle d Tish and explained how she couldn't take care of the child and that if it stayed with her, Vernon would be pissed and probably take it out on the poor boy. Morticia, of course, was eager to take the child. She thought it would make a good playmate for her son and daughter. She agreed to come and pick it up at noon. Petunia thanked her profusely and after a few pleasantries, hung up the phone. She let out a relieved sigh and smirked a smirk that would make any Slytherin jealous.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

When Vernon got home that evening, it was to the smell of his favorite dinner. When he asked Petunia what the occasion was, she replied that she had heard an interesting rumor about one of the neighbors. Vernon, used to his wifes nosiness, accepted this without a thought. He was never the wiser of the events that had transpired that day. And, since Dumbledore never checked up on Hadrian, neither was the wizarding world.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

**Okay. That's the first chapter! Next chapter will probably be up in a month or so. Depends how long it is and if I have enough inspiration to write it quickly. I'm saying a month, because I honestly don't know how often the crazy bunnies will attack me. Please review, and if you have any ideas please feel free to share them. If I use them I will make note of it. I'm probably going to make this a harem fic because I like the idea of a Harry who uses his 'feminine whiles' to get what he wants. He will be very sexual. Size of Harem is undecided and the number will probably frequently change as I write. You all know how it is. Anyway, will be predominately Slash but am willing to add a female into his harem if I see it as being a good match. No Ginny or Hermione. If I don't make them bitches, I would rather have them be sisterly. I may add in a few side and minor pairings. Mostly glossing over details in those. Thank You for reading!**

**P.S. Flames will be used for comic relief. I will make fun of them and laugh and point like a preschooler. All in good fun of course. I love constructive criticism. It helps me improve my stories. Saying "it sucks" or some other equivalent does not help and doesn't tell me what needs to be fixed. Think before you review!**

**Muck Loves! *chu***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, back again. Sorry for the wait. Don't have these on backlog or anything so the chapters are coming out as I finish them. Thanks for the reviews and hits. I have a poll up for what house Hadrian will end up in. I'm leaning towards Slytherin personally, but my vote will only count as 1, just like everyone else's. Any house has the ability to win. All based on what you guys vote for. I'll probably be adding plenty of polls as I go along to get your guys opinions. Be warned. Hahahahaha. Now! On to the real reason you are here… **

**-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-**

**Chapter 2-**

The day started like any other for our dear Hadrian Addams. He woke up to his sister standing above him with a viscous looking knife. He smiled at here as he parried with a dagger from under his pillow.

"Good morning dearest sister. I see you haven't died in your sleep." He said to her with a warm smile on his face. She smiled back, though it looked more like a grimace. "I know. Pity, isn't it?" He chucked as he got up from bed and went to his wardrobe to dress. "Yes", he replied as he looked over his shoulder at her, "but there is always tomorrow."

They went downstairs, dodging the random blade or explosive. Entering the kitchen, they saw there elder brother looking up at them with a hopeful air, before it turned to a frown.

"Don't worry Pugs, you'll get us eventually." Hadrian said as he walked past him to his chair. "I doubt it," he replied, a slight depression marring his tone. As he went to respond, their parents entered the room.

"How are you children, on this dreadfully delightful day?" Morticia asked.

"As well as can be expected mother. And may I say, you look as though you've just risen from the grave." Hadrian said a slight twitch to his lips.

"Ah, look at that, our sons well on his way to breaking hearts." Gomez said smiling brightly at the prospect.

"Why break them when he could just rip them out. Seems like a waste to me." Wednesday questioned.

Just then, a barn owl flew through the window carrying and envelope in its beak. Hadrian took the letter when it landed in front of him. He looked at it for a moment before looking around at his family's surprised expressions. He sighed before opening it, not missing the fact that it mentioned exactly which room he slept in.

"You have been invited to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He read out loud, before scanning the rest of the letter. He handed it over to his father, including the attached supply list.

"Well," Hadrian said dryly, "looks like this year is going to be interesting.

"You wish to attend?" his mother said, looking up from the letter she was reading over her husband's shoulder.

He grinned maliciously at her. "Were there ever any doubts?" Gomez and Morticia exchanged looks before she smirkingly replied. "Just don't kill anyone of importance your first week. It is, after all, courtesy to wait until at least the second."

"You have no need to worry mother. I know the rules. You have taught me well. And besides," he said as he leaned in closer. "They will never be able to prove anything."

He took the letter before dancing away from the table and into the study. "I'm going to send my reply," he shouted over his shoulder, ignoring the amused looks his family sent his way.

"Well," Gomez said once he got his bearings back. "That defiantly explains the strange things that always happened around him." He huffed in annoyance. "And here I was thinking it was just part of his Addamsish charm. Ah well." He smiled at everyone before going back to his coffee.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

Hadrian was finishing penning his reply when an owl flew into the room and settled on the chair back.

"Well, that explains how I'm to send it." He mumbled to himself before petting the owl. He turned back around and read over his acceptance.

'_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I accept your invitation to Hogwarts. Since I am unfamiliar with British Wizarding Society, would you be able to send me a professor as a guide? The wittier the better, if possible. Thank You!_

_~Hadrian Addams nee Potter.'_

"Yes, this is acceptable, I do believe." He turned to face the owl again before securing his missive. Once she flew out the window, he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. 'If the person they send has at least half a brain, then I won't need to commit mass murder.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office eating lemon drops and giggling randomly. He was playing a game of chess against himself… and losing, when and owl flew into his office and landed in front of him. He then proceeded to have a staring contest with it. Once he blinked, ( 'I swear, next time I'll win!') he collected the letter from its talons. The bird grabbed a few lemon drops from the bowl before flying off. 'Ha! No one can resist the Lemon Drop! And they all thought I was crazy. Bah!'

"Well, let's just see who is writing to me, shall we? Tee hee!" He opened the letter and looked at the contents. "Ah. That's right. Young Harry will be joining us this year. Someone witty, eh? I've got just the person!" He clapped his hands once in excitement, before getting up and going to his floo.

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

Saying that Severus Snape was upset would be an understatement. In truth, he was absolutely furious. He was on his way to HIS house. The hell spawn of his greatest enemy. 'Damn Potter and his genetics. The brat will probably be a pompous, spoiled little shit, just like his father.' He was standing in the portkey station in America, having taken an international from Britain. He saw a witch walking his way with what he assumed would be both his portkey to the Addams residence, as well as one back to Britain. One was what looked like a pair of fake vampire teeth, and the other was a small british flag. He did his patented "Glare of Unmentionable Torture" when it looked as though she was going to talk to him. Safe to say that after she tossed the portkeys at him, she scampered off, not daring to look back.

He turned around and stalked off to the portkey departure area. He put the flag in his pocket before holding onto the vampire teeth and saying the keyword, "Masochist." (Totally not foreboding at all.) After a moment of travel, "Never going to get used to that," he grimaced before looking up at the house in front of him. He blinked a few times before he rubbed his eyes and then pinched himself. The house, if it could be called that, looked the same. "What have you gotten me into old man?" He murmured under his breath. The manor looked like something from a nightmare. Ivy had grown up the gate. After getting a better look, he identified it as a deadly form of poison ivy. As he got closer, the gate opened on its own, permitting him entrance. "Oh yeah, that's definitely not creepy." He snorted. Even though it was a sunny day the whole property looked like it was coated in shadows. He suppressed a whimper, before walking up to the door and ringing the bell. When the door opened to show a man (Is he even human?) that was taller than Hagrid, Severus gulped.

"Yes?" The giant groaned.

"I" He squeaked, before clearing his throat and getting himself under control. "I am Severus Snape. I was sent as a guide for Mister Potter." The giant just groaned again before turning around, letting him in. He looked around, seeing dust and cobwebs all over the foyer. He turned to his right and just barely suppressed a jump. A little girl was standing next to him, holding a doll that had no head. He raised an eyebrow at her but she just kept staring. He decided to just ignore her. Movement brought his eyes to the stairs. He saw a beautiful, corpse of a woman, wearing a floor-length black dress. Next to her was a man in a pinstripe suit. He had skin that was tanner than his wife's and looked to be of Spanish decent. With laugh lines around his eyes and a large grin on his face, he looked like the woman's opposite. 'What a perfect match.' thought Severus.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Addams" Severus said with a slight questioning in his tone. When he saw the now identified Mr. Addams nod, he continued. "I was sent as a guide for Mr. Potter, to show him around Diagon Alley so he can get his school supplies and to tell him of the school." If possible, Mr. Addams smile got bigger. "Of course old boy, he should be right in. He's playing with his uncle fester." Sure enough, after he said this a large mass flew through a window and landed at his feet. "Ah. Fester. Nice try. Next time stick the landing." Mr. Addams said to his brother. A side door opened and in walked Hadrian. Severus felt his eyes go wide, and just barely suppressed a blush. The ethereal creature in front of him could not have come from Potter. He had tame raven hair that went down to the middle of his back. The hair looked like it had red and purple streaks when seen in the right light. He had pale flawless skin and a pair of vivid, blood red lips. His eyes shown like emeralds with barely suppressed power, and when he turned his gaze to him, Severus could feel his heart skip a beat. The angel of death, for with looks that could stop a man's heart what else could he be, looked towards Mrs. Addams. "Mother, I was called?" Even Morticia had to shake herself from a stupor before answering, "Yes darling. This man is Professor Snape from Hogwarts. He will be going with you to get your supplies."

"All right." He turned to Severus. "Shall we depart?"

"Uh yeah." Severus cleared his throat and pulled out the little British flag from his pocket. "Just grab on to this and it will take us to the Leaky Cauldron. Hadrian glided over to Severus, making no sound, and gripped the handle of the flag with his fingertips. "See you later, Mother, Father." He turned to them giving a Smile with a bit of fang showing before he was whisked away.\

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

-o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o—o0o-

**A/N: Hello everyone. Hope you liked this chapter. I decided to have an eccentric Albus, not an evil or manipulative one, because you rarely see one in Addams/HP X-overs. I think this way, he is just crazy enough to appreciate the hell that Hadrian will bring upon the students of Hogwarts. Sorry if Severus seemed a little OOC, but don't worry he will return to his normal snarky self. He was just caught off guard because the Harry he was expecting was completely different to how he actually was. I'm thinking of having Sev be really mean to Hads in the beginning because he's disgusted by his own attraction to a child and is taking it out on Hadrian. Severus is a definite in the Harem. Luna will be the girl in the mostly male harem by member 'trixy''s request.** **Next chapter will be up in a couple of weeks. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey everyone. I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews I have been receiving. I am so so so so sooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I just started school up again so it's been kind of hectic for me. Hopefully I will be able to upload faster, but if not… consider this advanced warning. Love you all… and on to the story! Oh, and if I have any news for the story, it will be posted on my profile instead of ****just**** doing an A/N or waiting till the next chapter upload. I will not be abandoning this story. EVER! I might need help writing any sex scenes later on. ****Will not be necessary for quite a while yet though. ****…**

**Hadrian Addams: chapter 2!**

When the portkey landed, Hadrian was standing in the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him. He turned to Severus and saw the man sneering at them.

"They look as though they have never seen someone portkey before." Hadrian commented. Severus looked at him and then glared before turning away again.

"Indeed. Follow me." He said, and without looking to see if Hadrian was actually following him, he walked towards the back of the pub. Hadrian walked after him, ignoring the stares. When he finally caught up to Severus, he was standing in front of a brick wall. Hadrian looked around before raising an eyebrow at him. Severus clenched his teeth before turning around and rapping on a brick with his wand. He turned and saw a flash of surprise on Hadrian's face before it was hidden by his normal, impassive look.

"A moving wall, how quaint." Was all he said before walking past Severus into the newly revealed Diagon Alley.

Looking around, Hadrian couldn't help his lip curling in disgust. The alley was bustling with life. Children were running around and making a ruckus.

"Heathens, the lot of them." Hadrian murmured under his breath. He sighed, and seceded to ignore them to the best of his ability, thus missing the fact that every man who had reached puberty was staring at him with lust in their eyes and drooling. Every woman was smacking her husband/ boyfriend upside the head while secretly checking him out. Severus, of course, wasn't ignorant of this, and had to clench his teeth in order to stop himself from A.K.-ing them all. 'How dare they look at his Harry like that?' Wait… His Harry? Where the hell did that come from? 'Gah! Stupid brat and his attractiveness! Whoa. Whoa. Back it up! 'The kid is like half your age and he's eleven! Not to mention, soon to be your student. You should not be thinking about him like that at all! It's probably illegal!' He didn't realize that he had stopped walking in the middle of his internal rant, and was brought back to attention by the feel of a hand on his chest. He looked down and saw Hadrian leaning towards him and staring into his eyes intently.

"Are you all right, sir?" The voice was like a choir of angels, and Severus could barely control the need to whimper, his libido kicking into full gear. He was happy that he was wearing his robes, the extra loose ones. He tried to glare, but it came out more heated and lustful than anything. "I am perfectly fine. Just got lost in thought is all."

"If your sure Professor." Hadrian said, dragging his hand slightly down Severus' chest before dropping it to his side and taking a step back. He turned, and they continued to walk on. "So, where to first?" He looked up at the taller man.

Severus bit out, "Gringotts, the wizarding bank." Still trying to control his response from earlier (by which I mean he was trying to will away a massive, thick…pulsing…uh…headache! Yeah. Totally talking about a headache and not his erection. He he…)

Hadrian made a non-committal sound. "It's the large, white marble building." Severus said, rolling his eyes. "Ah." Hadrian smiled up at him.

They entered the bank, pausing only so Hadrian could read the decree, before walking up to a teller.

"Key, please." The goblin said without looking up from his paperwork. Hadrian blinked before looking up at Severus. Severus just huffed and rolled his eyes before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a golden key. Severus thunked the key down on the counter before stating, "We are here to withdraw from the Potter account." The goblin looked up at Severus with a glare before looking at his companion.

"Mr. Potter, I presume?" The goblin asked, looking Hadrian over with a leer.

"Yes." He replied, smiling at the the goblin. I am he, Mr.…?" "I-Ironfist." The goblin, now known as Ironfist, said, stuttering and blushing under the force of the smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ironfist." Hadrian purred. "He he…" Ironfist chuckled nervously, wildly pressing at the goblin call button and missing a few times before finally hitting it on the fourth try. A minute later, a side door opened and a goblin stepped into the room. He walked over to them, standing closer than necessary to Hadrian. Snape grumbled under his breath and took a step closer, putting a possessive hand on Hadrian's shoulder.

"You called for me, Ironfist?"

"Yes, Griphook. Escort Mr. Potter to his vault." Griphook nodded and turned to Hadrian and Severus. "Follow me." With that, he turned and walked off towards the carts.

The carts were as fast as ever. Severus looked a little green, but Hadrian was completely unaffected. His face remained impassive, even when they passed the dragons. When they got out of the cart, they had to pause so Severus could get his bearings before they walked to the vault. Stepping up to a plain metal door, Griphook unlocked the door and stepped aside, waiving them in with a flourish. Hadrian went inside and glanced around before turning to Griphook. "Is this a familial vault, or a trust one?"

"It is a trust." "Hm…" Hadrian tapped his chin twice with his index finger. "I would like to talk with the account manager and have my parents' will read." "It will be arranged." Hadrian turned and smiles at Griphook before turning back and grabbing out a good amount of galleons.

The cart ride back was uneventful, and Griphook leads them to Ragnarock, the head goblin's office. He knocked twice on the door before standing to the side, choosing to wait with them instead of just leaving as most would. (It totally had nothing to do with the poster child of fallen angels standing next to him. [Fallen angel because has the beauty and innocence (he looks innocent) of an angel, with a forbidden edge that makes him seem so far out of reach that you can't even imagine such an occurrence.])

"Come in." came from the office. Griphook walked over and held open the door, blushing when Hadrian smiled in thanks. They took seats in front of a desk that held a regal looking goblin, who was assumed to be Ragnarock. Griphook talked to Ragnarock in gobbledygook, before leaving the office with one last wistful look at Hadrian.

Ragnarock cleared his throat and waited until attention was on him. "I will read the will first and then give you the transcripts you asked for, if that is acceptable?" "It is." Hadrian answered, ('angel choired'). Ragnarock blinked a few times before reading the will.

"I James Osiris Potter, being of sound mind, leave everything to my son and heir, Hadrian James Potter, except for a few things detailed here in: To one Sirius Orion Black, I leave 100'000 Galleons and our old pranking journal. As you know, we named you as Hadrian's godfather. Take care of my son and don't corrupt him to bad." "My son better still be a virgin by the time he starts Hogwarts or I'll haunt your ass for the rest of your miserable existence!" "Lily, your embarrassing me! I highly doubt Siri will take him to brothel before he's eleven." "You're sleeping on the couch tonight! Hey son. It's mommy. I hope you weren't sent to the Dursley's. If you were, feel free to get emancipated. You should have been living with Sirius anyway, but just in case." "Siri, since your hearing this, were dead. Lol, anyway… Peter was our secret keeper, as you know, so make sure he ends up in Azkaban seeing as how he would have been the one to betray us to the dark lord.

To one Remus J. Lupin, we leave 1'000'000 Galleons and our summer cottage in Scotland. Buy yourself some new clothes, Moony."

"To Severus Snape, we leave 100'000 galleons and an apology from my husband." "Severus, I'm sorry. I was jealous of how close you were to Lily so I took it out on you. I know that is no excuse, but it is the truth. I hope you can forgive me and please, please do not take it out on my son. I think you would make a good role model for him, if just in part." "Sev, I was never angry at you for the mudblood comment. I understand that you were just trying to protect me. I chose to stay away from you to make it easier on you, and to keep you safe. You were always and will always be like a brother to me, Severus. I will love you always. Be safe." Severus was openly crying. He had thought Lily had hated him, and it was a weight off his chest to know that she didn't. He felt so much lighter, like he could finally breathe again.

"To Albus Dumbledore, we leave you 100'000 galleons and hope you spend it on clothes and candy. You were like a crazy uncle to us and we hope you will be a crazy grandpa to our Hadrian. Never change old man."

"And finally, to Peter Pettigrew. This is something both James and I agree on. You had better run, because our son will hunt you down like the rat you are. You had better hope you never die, because we will make you afterlife hell! So mote it be!"

Ragnarock put the will down and grabbed the transcripts from a pile on his desk, before handing them over to Hadrian. Looking over the papers, he saw that he had acquired quite a large sum of money and properties.

"Ragnarock, will you get in touch with those listed in the will? Also, what can you tell me of my godfather?" "Your godfather, Sirius Black, is currently in Azkaban prison for the murder of thirteen muggles, and Pettigrew." Hadrian steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them. "Contact the Ministry, and tell them I am requesting a re-trial in light of new evidence." "He never had a trial." Severus interjected.

"Indeed?" Hadrian purred. "Well, we'll just have to fix that." He got up and walked over to the far corner, and pulled out a cellphone. After a few minutes of hushed conversation, he closed the phone and walked back over, and sat down. "It's been taken care of." He said with a smirk.

Severus felt a shiver going down his spine. He did not know whether he should be running in fright, or jumping the boy. 'He's way to sexy for mine own good.'

"If there is anything else…?" Hadrian trailed off. "No, all of our business is completed." Hadrian rose from his seat and leaned forward to shake the head goblin's hand. "Thank you, Ragnarock." "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Potter." "You as well."

They left the bank and headed off to get the supplies. "I'm sure you can handle buying your things yourself?" "Yes, sir." "Good, I'll be in the apothecary." And with that, he turned and stalked off. 'Hmm. First things first, Time to get a wand.' As he was turning to go to Olivanders, he saw a pulsing glow from what looked like a darkened alley. When he got closer, he saw a sign that said Knockturn Alley. He shrugged and walked deeper in. He kept walking until he came to where the light originated. It was a wandshoppe. He went inside and browsed the shelves before he came across one that felt strongly of dark magick. He reached up a hand, and trailed a finger along it. He felt his magick respond to the pulsing of the wand. He shivered and bit back a moan as all the dark magick he had ever preformed coalesced inside of him and changed into the purest black magick that had ever been or ever would. He picked the wand up, and swished it. The shadows moved in a rhythmic dance around him. "Oh yesss." He purred. "This wand is mine." He turned around to address the shopkeeper who had been watching from a shadowed corner. "How much?" "F-f-f-free! It's y-yours, t-t-take it." The man stuttered. "Thank you." Hadrian turned and left the shop.

The man, after watching the boy leave the shop, promptly fell on his arse. He was, in a word, scared shitless. Not only had the boy bonded with the wand that had both the blood of, and a feather of, Lucifer himself as a core, but he had seen the boys eyes change from a glowing Avada Kadavra color to pitch black and then back again. "If that was who I think it was, then I'm glad I'm not the Dark Lord." The man said before passing out.

Severus was looking through the vials of acromantula venom to see if they had any up to his standards when he saw a movement from the corner of his eye. He turned and watched as Hadrian entered the shop and scented the air. A contented look crossed his face and he looked peaceful. As though feeling eyes on him, Hadrian opened his and smiled at him. He seemed to glow in happiness. When Hadrian nodded and turned away, Severus released the breath he had held unconsciously. He stayed off to the side and observed him picking the standard potions kit, and choosing a few ingredients that they definitely would not be using that year. He also saw him purchasing a few cauldrons and tool sets that only the advanced potions students got to use, and rarely at that. He was confused, and more than a little curious, but chose not to say anything. What he did outside of the classroom was not his business as long as he was not caught. He watched Hadrian glide over to the counter to pay. He listened in as the cashier tried to flirt. He barely held in his rage, squeezing his fists so tight they left crescents in his palm and gritting his teeth. He calmed slightly when Hadrian didn't respond to the flirting. They left quickly after that, portkeying first to America, and then to the manor.

Hadrian said goodbye to the Potion's Master before entering and closing the door.

"Well son, how was it?" He turned around to see his father standing behind him with his customary grin.

"Kukuku. It was excellent." He purred, a malicious look upon his angelic face. "I plan to make that man my husband." He said as he walked past his father, "Or at least a lover."

Gomez just wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast."


End file.
